Lorsque la vérité éclate
by K D BLACK
Summary: Deux mondes séparés mais liés. Deux peuples, un ennemi. Des vérités trop longtemps cachés enfin dévoilées. Pour Harry, Naruto et leurs amis, le temps va être venu de se battre et de vaincre l'ennemi. La paix et la liberté ne seront qu'à ce prix ... Nouvelle version. M pour plus de sureté à cause chapitres suivants.


– **Naruto et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

– **Je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour l'ancienne version alors je l'ai recorrigé et énormément modifiée.**

– **Harry sera aussi moins fou.**

– **Désolé pour ceux qui les aimaient mais j'ai enlevé Jaylin et Kevan : ils n'avaient pas trop d'utilités dans l'histoire et compliquaient les choses.**

– **La trame de l'histoire et les ennemis n'ont pas changé mais plusieurs couples, oui.**

– **J'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop déçu et que cette nouvelle version vous plaiera.**

– **J'ai essayé de garder secrète certaines indentité le plus longtemps possible, ainsi que d'autre secrets. Vous devinerez sûrement certains vous-même mais ça me plait comme ça.**

** Donner-moi vos com's sur cette nouvelle version, svp. Et surtout merci à vous tous pour votre soutient : j'ai dépassé les 21,000 vues avec l'ancienne version. Ça fait énormément plaisir. Merci … **

– **A certains moments, vous trouverez peut-être les personnages de Harry Potter ou Naruto OOC. C'est voulu. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 1 : 

Harry était au parc de Little Winhing. La nuit tombait. Seul sur la balançoire, les yeux dans le vague, Harry massa son cou endolori. Une grande marque violacée s'y voyait. Vernon s'était encore acharné sur lui ce soir. Seul la sonnette de la porte d'entrée lui avait évité de finir encore inconscient. Seulement voilà, Harry devra rentrer tôt ou tard. Ses gardes ne le laisseront sûrement pas dehors et Vernon sera surtout encore plus furieux s'il passe la nuit à l'extérieur. Harry devra subir tôt ou tard sa correction et finir, une fois de plus, inconscient et en sang dans son placard.

Harry soupira. Sa vie était vraiment merdique. Isolé après ses pertes difficile, personne à qui se confier, battu depuis des années par sa sois-disant famille. Où était ses amis ? Où était Dumbledore ? Où était ces fichus gardes ? Il était peut-être protégé de Voldemort mais qui le protégait des Dursley ? Qui le protégeait de sa violence familiale ? Personne. Il était seul, encore et toujours. La menace de l'ordre n'avait eu pour seul effet que d'enrager un peu plus Vernon. Harry n'avait pratiquement pas eu un moment de tranquilité depuis son retour. Quand il n'était pas enfermé dans son placard à saigner sur le sol, il faisait ses corvées ou se faisait battre par Vernon, Petunia ou Dudley, selon qui le voulait. C'était l'une des première fois depuis son retour de Poudlard cette année qu'il pouvait être seul. Alors advienne que pourra : il resterait dehors tant que personne ne viendrait le ramener. Autant profiter de ce calme apaisant tant qu'il le pouvait.

Soupirant à nouveau, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien désordonné et se leva. Il ne voulait pas rentrer mais une balançoire n'était pas un endroit idéale pour passer la nuit ! Il devait trouver un coin plus tranquille ou aucune moldu ne viendrait l'ennuyer. Connaissant très bien le quartier à force de l'y parcourir depuis son enfance pour échapper au gang de Dudley, Harry se dirigea à l'opposé de l'entrée du parc. Un trou dans le grillage permettait d'accéder au champ d'â côté puis à un vieux cimetière ou personne n'allait jamais. L'endroit était lugubre mais au moins, aucun moldu ne viendrait le chercher là-bas ! Harry franchit le grillage et se retrouva dans le champ de blé qui allait bientôt être coupé. Il entendait ici et là de petit serpent se plaindre du bruit mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était surtout concentré sur son chemin … Alors qu'il débouchait enfin sur le cimetière, un froid soudain l'envahit. Un froid qui n'avait rien de naturelle en cette chaleur. Harry su aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les soudains cris de ses parents pour le comprendre : les détraqueurs l'attaquaient à nouveau. Sa baguette qu'il avait pu conserver brusquement dans sa main, Harry les chercha frénétiquement en jurant. Pas encore ! Une fois était déjà bien assez ! Et que faisait les gardes ? Ils étaient censés empêcher ce genre de chose. Ils étaient censés le protéger. Mais non ! Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Ces idiots faisaient ils ne savaient quoi ! Et lui avait vraiment autre chose à faire que passer à nouveau devant le Magenmagot. Sauf qu'ils étaient maintenant avec Voldemort ! Contrairement à l'année dernière, les détraqueurs n'obéissaient plus au ministère. Alors il serait peut-être cru et pourrait échapper à son jugement ? … Peu importe de toute façon, qui que soient les personnes qui les envoyaient ou les conséquences, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser bien sagement embrasser ! Il avait vraiment trop de chose à faire ! …

Après de longues secondes angoissantes, il les vit enfin à l'entrée du cimetière. Ils flottaient tous les trois vers lui. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Il n'avait plus le choix. Ses gardes n'étaient toujours pas venu. Harry se résigna alors : s'il devait être viré pour ne pas se faire embrasser, ainsi soit-il ! Il trouverait bien un moyen de continuer ses études autrement … Repoussant un peu plus les cris de ses parents, il se concentra sur l'un de ses rares souvenirs heureux et s'écria :

_ _**SPERO PATRONUM **_!

Son patronus apparu aussitôt dans sa robe argentée, choquant Harry par sa nouvelle forme. Ce n'était pas son cerf habituel. Ce n'était même pas un animal ! C'était un symbole que Harry avait souvent vu dans les livres moldus mais dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom … Malgré son incompréhension au soudain changement de son patronus, Harry reporta son attention sur les détraqueurs qui approchaient un peu trop. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'y penser maintenant ! Se reconcentrant sur son souvenir heureux, Harry se laissa submerger par les sentiments heureux qui l'envahir. Le patronus affaiblit par son choc revint encore plus fort. Sur un ordre de Harry, il attaqua les détraqueurs. Et comme l'année dernière, ils crièrent et fuir le cimetière. Harry resta cependant alerte. Cette attaque était trop simple. Puisque les détraqueurs étaient maintenant avec Voldemort, des mangemorts devaient forcément les attendre quelque part. Guettant le moindre son, Harry entendit bientôt quelqu'un l'apeler. L'angoisse dans la voix de l'homme et l'utilisation de son prénom étonna cependant Harry : jamais un mangemort ne réagirait ainsi. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la voix mais à l'inquiétude visible de l'homme, ce devait être un membre de l'ordre. Sa baguette pointée dans la direction des appels en prévention, Harry appela l'homme. Sa voix basse et assez calme compte tenu de la situation fut portée par le léger vent qui soufflait depuis quelques minutes jusqu'à l'homme. Tendu, Harry l'entendit marcher à travers le champ de blé, battant visiblement des bras pour mieux avançer. Harry pensa voir un membre de l'ordre dont il n'avait pas reconnu la voix mais lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, il en lâcha presque sa baguette et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais … 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Loin de là, un adolescent sorcier fut réveillé en sursaut par une alarme. A moitié endormi, il tendit sa main vers son réveil dans un geste automatique pour éteindre la sonnerie avant de se rendre compte que la sonnerie résonnait dans sa tête. Brusquement éveillé, il jura avec angoisse avant de se lever d'un bond. Il se rua vers sa malle et activa un compartiment secret avec son sang avant d'en sortit un petit carnet rouge orné d'un triskel blanc. En voyant le triskel clignoter bleu toutes les quelques secondes, il su que Fifi avait aussi senti l'alarme s'activer. Il ouvrit fébrilement le carnet et lu le message bleu :

« J'ai sentit l'alarme s'activer, sûrement comme toi. Il faut vérifier immédiatement. »

Riri prit la plume accroché au carnet et écrivit rapidement en rouge :

« Tu es hors service. Je suis en zone ennemi mais je devrais pouvoir prévenir Tic et Tac. Ils pourront pister Loulou et vérifier qu'il va bien. »

« Je sais que tu voulais attendre d'avoir plus d'infos mais il est grand temps de ramener le Field Marshal. On ne peut pas tout décider sans lui. »

« C'est dangereux, écrivit Riri après un moment de réflexion, on risque d'attirer une attention non voulu sur nous. On a trop sacrifié pour tout perdre maintenant. Et tu sais comme moi que le Field Marshal réagirait pareil. »

Les triskels de Fifi et Riri s'illuminèrent un bref instant en marron et jaune avant que deux personnes ne se joignent à la conversation :

« Les choses bougent, écrivit soudain Chaca en jaune. Loulou a encore été attaqué par les cannibales. Il est à l'abri mais Miss Tick le cherche auprès de nous. »

« J'ai préféré prendre Chaca chez moi avec son père par mesure de précaution, les rassura Donald dans une écriture marron. Mère-grand n'était pas très heureuse quand je lui ai dit vouloir les faire vivre là un temps mais après la visite surprise de miss Tick et sa tentative de la commander, elle a fini par accepter. »

« Miss Tick aura au moins servit à quelque chose, écrivit Fifi. Tipo est prévenu ? Mieux vaux ne pas le laisser s'inquiéter inutilement. »

« Oui, répondit Chaca, je lui ait écrit après m'être installé chez Donald. »

« Vous ne risquez vraiment rien ? Demanda Fifi. »

« Non, répondit Donald, les protections sont fortes. Mais on est coincé. Miss Tick nous harcèle. On a dû tout verrouiller. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, reprit Fifi, vous êtes les seuls en dehors de Tic et Tac qu'il connait et qui pourraient cacher Loulou. Sans parlez du fait qu'il a maintenant dû se rendre compte que vous étiez ensemble. C'est encore plus suspect à ses yeux. »

« Restez où vous êtes, ordonna Riri. Eloignez-vous un temps si vous le devez. On ne sait pas combien de temps tiendront les protections face à lui alors restez alerte et utilisez vos portoloins en cas d'urgence. On se tient au courant via le carnet. »

« Entendu, accepta Chaca, mais pour revenir au Field Marshal, Fifi a raison : on doit le ramener. De nouvelles infos le concernant vont surgirent. Il doit absolument être prêt à y faire face et qu'on puisse s'y préparer également. »

« Que sais-tu de plus ? Demanda Riri. »

« Rien, répondit Chaca, visiblement frustrée, quelque chose me bloque encore et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que c'est. »

« C'est comme ça depuis ta dernière vision, Chaca, écrivit Fifi aussi pleine de rage et d'inquiétude que Riri à ce souvenir. Ça ne peut pas être une coincidence. C'est forcément lié à ce qui est arrivé. »

Riri posa sa plume et réfléchit un instant. Les choses bougeaient trop vite. Leur Field Marshal était absent. Une nouvelle attaque des cannibales. Les problèmes de Chaca. Ces nouvelles informations … Ils n'avaient effectivement pas le temps de rassembler plus d'informations. Ils avaient raison : d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils devaient ramener leur chef. Riri réfléchit un peu plus longtemps avant de reprendre sa plume. Regardant le carnet, il y vit de nouvelles lignes. En voyant l'écriture irrégulière de Chaca, il était évident qu'elle tremblait ou même sanglotait. Elle avait toujours été plus émotive que Fifi ou les autres filles de leur groupe.

« Je sais que c'est lié à ce que Loulou a … hésita à écrire Chaca, à ce qu'il a vécu. Je sais que ça aurait dû être Tipo et moi. Il nous a protégé alors que … »

« Ne continue pas, la coupa Riri. Tu sais ce que dirais Loulou s'il t'endendait … »

« « Je vais bien », répondit Fifi en soutient de Riri et avec un sourire triste pour leur ami. « Vous êtes mes amis et ma famille. Je referais la même chose si c'était à refaire». Loulou a toujours été une tête de mûle, Chaca, continua Fifi, tu le sais. On a toujours été ses priorités et on le restera. Peu importe les conséquences pour lui-même, il agira et nous protègera. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire est de le soutenir et d'avoir son dos, comme toujours. »

« Exactement, reprit Riri, alors arrête de t'en vouloir. Pense plutôt à l'enguelade qu'il va se prendre pour ne pas avoir appelé à l'aide. »

« Vous avez raison, répondit Chaca qui sourit légèrement, merci. »

« Restez où vous êtes, ordonna maintenant Riri, surtout vous deux. Je vais voir Tic et Tac rapidement pour qu'ils s'occupent de Loulou. Il est grand temps que quelques uns des notres suivent notre aimant à ennui ! »

« Dis-leur de se vérifier aussi, l'avertit Fifi avec un petit sourire aux derniers mots de Riri malgré la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Tipo et Chaca étaient touchés. Ils ne nous feront rien à cause de nos positions, Riri, mais Tic et Tac sont officiellement avec Loulou alors mieux vaut être prudent. »

Riri grogna à ces mots. Si Miss Tick avait touché à Tic et Tac, il allait le regretter. C'était déjà bien assez que Tipo, Chaca et Loulou avaient été sa cible à différents niveaux … Tentant de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée par sa magie, il reprit sa plume et écrivit :

« Je vais transmettre, écrivit-il rapidement pour ne pas perdre de temps. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas autant de blocs que Tipo et Chaca avaient ou le même genre de _traitement _que Loulou, ajouta-t-il, refusant même de penser à ça, sinon je vais avoir du mal à ne pas aller le tuer maintenant. On avait la chance d'être dans notre QG la dernière fois mais là, on est en pleine zone ennemi … En attendant, continua-t-il à écrire sans finir sa précédente phrase que ses amis finirent eux-mêmes, je vais dire à Tic et Tac de sortir de l'ombre. Ça ne surprendra pas miss Tick de les savoir ensemble. On pourra toujours rester en contact par ce biai et je préfère que Loulou ait une sauvegarde avec lui. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille avant que tout le monde se lève, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'heure défiler. Dites à tout le monde pourquoi on ramène le Field Marshal si tôt et avertissez-les aussi du départ de Tic et Tac. Que tous nos membres agissent comme d'habitude pour éviter des supsiçions de miss Tick ou du Grand'pa Rapetou. Dites leurs aussi que tous les contacts avec eux se feront par Fifi ou moi jusqu'à un contre-ordre du Field Marshal. »

« On s'en occupe, répondit Chaca. »

« Et les affaires de Loulou ? Ajouta Donald. »

« Je dirais à Tic et Tac de s'en occuper avec foufou. Ça confirmera les soupçons de miss Tick s'il l'interroge. »

« D'accord, accepta Fifi, mais fais attention à toi et tiens moi vite au courant, Riri. »

« Promit, à très vite. »

Riri rangea sa plume et son carnet dans son compartiment secret. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il mit ses chaussures et enfila une cape rouge sang ornée d'un grand triskel blanc dans le dos. Il mit sa capuche, masquant efficacement son visage et sa chevelure, avant d'utiliser le portoloin intraçable et indétectable qui l'amena immédiatement chez Tic et Tac. Son arrivé déclencha évidemment les alarmes et réveillèrent Tic et Tac qui se ruèrent dans la pièce, baguette en main.

_ Tranquille vous deux, c'est moi, leur dit Riri en enlevant sa capuche.

Pour prouver ses dires, il sortit un pendentif de sous ses vêtements représentant un triskel rouge sang. En le voyant, Tic et Tac baissèrent leurs baguettes, soulagés mais un peu inquiet. Personne ne connaissait ce pendentif et ne pouvait le voir sauf les membres de leur groupe mais la présence du Général Riri à cette heure signifiait des ennuis, surtout avec l'absence provisoire de leur Field Marshal.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Tic.

Riri leur résuma sa conversation avec Fifi, Chaca et Donald avant d'ajouter :

_ Chaca ne s'est jamais trompé alors il n'y a pas à douter. Pistez Loulou et restez avec lui, peu importe ce qu'il vous dit. S'il n'est pas content, contactez-moi. Tant que le Field Marshal n'est pas vraiment là, Fifi et moi sommes au commandes, comme convenu au QG. Et Fifi veut que vous vous vérifier. Tipo et Chaca ont déjà été ciblé et vous êtes souvent avec Loulou. Fifi et moi ne cragnions rien à cause de nos positions mais vous oui alors on préfère être sûr. Une fois mais pas deux. Et j'espère vraiment pour lui que ce n'est pas le cas, marmonna dangereusement Riri.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on va bien, le rassura Tac en posant sa main sur son épaule pour calmer leur General avant qu'il ne s'énerve trop.

_ Alors calmes-toi, ajouta Tic.

_ On va vérifié si ça peut vous rassurez, ajouta Tac, promis.

_ Quant à Loulou, reprit Tic, on ne pourra s'en occuper que chez les gobelins.

_ Du peu que vous nous avez dit, ajouta sombrement Tac,

_ Il y en aura beaucoup trop à enlever, même pour nous.

_ Le problème, reprit Tac, c'est qu'il ne peut pas entrer discrètement dans la banque, contrairement à nous.

_ Et si on l'aperçoit, tout sera chamboulé.

_ Tu es sûr que ça vaut le cout de prendre autant de risque ? Terminèrent-ils tous les deux.

_ Oui, assura Riri, on a peu d'infos mais d'après Chaca, ça devrait venir vite. Et personne ne sera surpris de vous voir ensemble.

_ Et Tipo ?

_ Chaca est à l'abri mais si Loulou et nous disparaissons,

_ Miss Tick le cherchera aussi près de lui.

_ C'est dangereux.

_ Il ne craint rien pour le moment, répondit Riri après un instant de silence songeur, alors il reste où il est. On le sortira de là en cas de soucis ou d'autres infos.

_ Si on sort Tipo de l'ombre, déclara Tac,

_ Sa couverture part en miette.

_ Alors vaux mieux être sûr du coup.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on ne le bouge pas tant qu'on en sait pas plus. Chaca et Donald vont le prévenir. Pour en revenir à Loulou, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, tenez-nous au courant de son état au plus vite. Les autres savent qu'on ramène le Field Marshal et pourquoi. Ils passeront par Fifi et moi pour vous contacter. L'inverse est pareil. Tenez-nous au courant de ce tout qui se passe et dites à Loulou de nous contactez dès qu'il peut. Cet idiot a des explications à fournir, grogna Riri en serrant et desserant les poings avec rage.

_ Que s'est-il vraiment passé, Riri ? Demanda Tac, vraiment inquiet devant le visage sombre et froid de Riri.

_ Fifi, Tipo, Chaca et toi ne l'avez dit à personne et vu les têtes que vous avez tiré,

_ Vos explosions, continua Tac,

_ Et les larmes de Chaca, on s'inquiète vraiment.

_ Surtout avec l'intervention obligé de Papé pour vous calmer.

_ Désolé, vous devrez demander à Loulou, répondit Riri avec un hochement de tête négatif et un petit sourire triste. Il ne va déjà pas apprécier qu'on le sache alors je préfère éviter de le rendre plus mal à l'aise qui ne va l'être. Sutout avec l'enguelade qu'il va se prendre. En attendant, continua Riri après un hochement de tête sombre mais compréhensif de Tic et Tac, préparez-vous à partir. Vous avez un problème pour votre boutique ?

_ Non, le rassura Tic, on s'était préparé. On doit juste prévenir Dingo.

_ Bougez dès que je suis partit, ordonna alors Riri. Convoquez foufou et récupérez les affaires de Loulou. Dites-lui de vérifier tous sorts de pistage, d'écoute ou je ne sais quel autre conneries. Dites à Loulou de faire une deuxième vérification ou faites-le.

_ Entendu, acceptèrent Tic et Tac sans broncher.

_ Et si on ne se revoit pas avant votre départ, ajouta Riri en regardant Tic et Tac et ne cherchant pas à masquer son inquiétude, faites attention à vous. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Tic et Tac serrèrent Riri entre eux, lui communiquant silencieusement leur amour et leur confiance. Riri les serra un instant avant de se séparer d'eux. Après un dernier regard leur demandant de faire attention à eux et à Loulou, Riri disparut. Tic et Tac n'attendirent pas pour s'activer. Tic contacta Dingo par leur carnet et Tac convoqua Foufou, qui fut le premier à arriver.

_ Maître Tac a appelé ? Demanda Foufou.

_ Oui Foufou, répondit gentiment Tac en se mettant à sa hauteur, on va bientôt retrouver Loulou et rester avec lui un certain temps. On aimerait que tu nous ramène toutes ses affaires, sauf sa baguette. Vérifie toutes traces de sortilège de suivis, portoloin, écoute ou tout autre moyen magique du même style. Tu veux bien ?

_ Bien sûr, maître Tac, répondit foufou avec un grand sourire. Foufou est ravi de savoir que le grand maître Loulou va être enfin en sécurité. Foufou va vérifier et être sûr que personne ne peut venir faire du mal ou enlever le grand maître Loulou.

_ N'oublie pas, lui rappela Tac, pas de baguette.

_ Pas de baguette, répéta, foufou, et Foufou va lui prendre enfin les beaux habits achetés par les maitresses. Le grand maître Loulou sera enfin comme le Lord qu'il est.

_ Excellente idée, sourit Tac, amusé aux souvenirs des geignements de Loulou quand les filles l'avaient mesurées sous toutes les coutures pour lui refaire discrètement sa garde robe.

Foufou sourit au compliment et disparut dans un crac. La cheminée s'activa peu après et leur ami Dingo en sortit. Il fut accueilli par les baguettes de Tic et Tac.

_ C'est bien moi, leur dit dingo en montrant son triskel noir.

_ Tu es au courant ? Lui demanda Tic.

_ Oui, répondit dingo, j'ai eu le temps de voir les messages de Chaca et Donald avant de venir. C'est quoi l'histoire de couverture ? Demanda-t-il en sortant sa malle rétrécit de sa poche.

_ Si on part effectivement avec Loulou, pas besoin de se casser la tête, répondit Tac.

_ Miss Tick saura immédiatement qu'on est avec eux.

_ Alors tu n'as qu'à dire que tu étais chez nous et qu'on est subitement partit cette nuit. Ils trouveront étrange que tu arrive juste avant qu'on parte mais ça les confirmera dans leurs soupçons comme quoi on avait déjà tout prévu.

_ Compris, accepta dingo. J'espère vraiment vous revoir tout à l'heure mais d'après ce qu'à dit Chaca, c'est mal partit.

_ C'est ce qu'as dit Riri, confirma Tac, en attendant veille bien …

Il fut interompu par le retour de foufou avec la malle secrète à multiple verrous de Loulou.

_ Merci, foufou, tu as fait très vite, le félicita Tac.

_ Quelqu'un t'a vu, foufou ?

_ Non, maître Tac, j'ai même laissé la vieille malle avec la baguette, les mauvais vêtements, les livres et des copies des autres affaires du grand maître Loulou.

_ Bravo, foufou, tu as été excellent, lui dit Tic avec un sourire en posant sa main sur la tête de foufou.

_ Retourne à ce que tu faisais, foufou. On ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en nous aidant.

Foufou acquiesça mais au lieu de partir, il regarda Tic, Tac et Dingo avec une soudaine timidité. Connaissant l'étrange lien que Loulou avaient avec les elfes de maisons, ils se baissèrent au niveau de foufou et Tac lui dit :

_ Je suis sûr que Loulou contactera chaussettes, Whisky et toi dès qu'il aura un moment, foufou. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Vous êtes ses amis, après tout, lui assura Dingo avec un sourire rayonnant.

Foufou sourit avec ravissement avant de partir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à chaussettes et Whisky. Tic et Tac revérifèrent que les affaires de Loulou étaient propre de toute magie inconnue avant de rétrécir la malle, satisfait. Ils donnèrent ensuite leurs dernières recommandations à Dingo avant de mettre leurs malles rétrécit et celle de Loulou dans leurs poches. Tac lança ensuite le vieux sort trouvé par Fifi dont ils se servaient pour savoir où était Loulou quand il était encore en ballade. Après seulement quelques instants, les mots « Banque Gringotts, Bureau du directeur » apparurent dans les airs.

_ Putain de merde ! Jurèrent les trois amis quand ils virent où était leur ami.

_ Comment a-t-il réussi à aller là-bas sans qu'on le voit ? S'étonna Dingo. Il n'aurait pas du être capable dans son état actuel.

_ Je pense plutôt que quelqu'un l'a emmené là-bas, répondit sombrement Tic, inquiet malgré savoir Loulou là où ils voulaient qu'ils soient.

Un coup vif à la porte coupa la question que Dingo allait poser. Se regardant avec inquiétude, Tic et Tac préparèrent rapidement trois tasses de thé à moitié pleine et posèrent un jeu de carte sur la table basse pour faire croire qu'ils étaient occupés. Cacher Dingo serait inutile et reviendrait simplement à montrer qu'il cachait quelque chose. Autant faire comme si de rien était. Tic alla rapidement ouvrir … à un gobelin. Ahuris par la présence d'un gobelin sur le pas de leur porte en pleine nuit, ils le firent cependant entrer. Après les salutations d'usage et avoir proposé quelque chose à boire au gobelin qui refusa, ce dernier entra dans le vif du sujet :

_ Je doute que la présence d'un gobelin chez un sorcier en pleine nuit est choquante mais mon ordre vient d'en haut. On m'a demandé de vous amenez tous les deux dans le bureau de mon directeur, dit-il pour Tic et Tac. Là-bas, il vous sera donné de plus ample renseignements.

Tic, Tac et Dingo se regardèrent étonnés mais méfiants de cette étonnante coïncidence qui ne pouvait pas en être une. Voyant leur regard méfiant et comprenant, le gobelin allait les rassurer mais après un hochement de tête mutuelle de la part des trois amis, Tac prit les devants :

_ Pardonnez-nous pour notre méfiance visible, maître gobelin,

_ Mais il est très surprenant de voir quelqu'un de votre peuple chez un sorcier, continua Tic.

_ Surtout lorsqu'un un ami a justement disparu_,_ continua Tac.

_ Nous savons cependant que vous êtes un peuple honnête et acceptons bien sûr de vous suivre immédiatement.

_ Et votre ami ? Questionna le gobelin qui se voyait peu souvent parler aussi poliment par des sorciers, surtout aussi jeune.

_ Je devais rester chez eux pour la nuit, maître gobelin, le rassura Dingo. Il n'y a pas de soucis pour moi.

_ Très bien, accepta le gobelin en se levant. Désolé de vous pressez mais je préfère ne pas faire attendre mes supérieurs.

Tic et Tac se levèrent et suivirent le gobelin non sans avoir lancé un regard plein de sous-entendu à Dingo qui acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Tic et Tac suivirent rapidement le gobelin dans le chemin de traverse avant d'entrer dans la banque par une porte dérobée. Ils furent rapidement conduit au bureau qu'ils se doutaient être celui du directeur. Le gobelin ouvrit ensuite la porte et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. La première chose qu'ils virent et surtout entendirent fut Harry suspendu dans les airs et hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sa magie crépitait furieusement autour de lui, dansant telles des vagues furieuses au milieu d'une tempête. A ses côtés, un homme et une femme pointaient une baguette et une main sur leur ami. La femme avait la peau pâle et de longs cheveux couleurs nuits qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux était d'un magnifique gris bleu et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient rouge sang. Pour tout vêtement, elle portait une simple toge argentée, fermée par une broche dorée ornée d'un aigle. Cette toge lui moulait son corps, ne cachant rien de ses atouts. Quant à l'homme, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au père de Harry. Tic et Tac se doutèrent alors que c'était lui qui avait profité de la faiblesse actuelle de Harry pour se faire passer pour son père et l'emmener à la banque. Le comment du pourquoi était cependant totalement hors de propos pour le moment au vu de la douleur que provoquaient visiblement ces deux personnes. Alors en une seconde et avec une fureur sans non, leurs baguettes furent dans leurs mains, illuminées d'une lumière jaune maladif. Ils furent stoppé au dernier moment par la femme qui avait pointée sur eux sa deuxième main. Sans même un regard pour eux, la femme et l'homme continuèrent ce qu'ils faisaient à Harry sous les regards enragés mais inquiets de Tic et Tac.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures pour Tic et Tac, l'homme et la femme stoppèrent enfin et se laissèrent tomber avec épuisement sur les chaises présentées par les deux gobelins. Harry redescendit doucement sur le lit d'appoint présent au bout de la pièce mais ne bougea pas, inquiétant un peu plus Tic et Tac. L'homme et la femme burent volontiers la potion donné par les gobelins et retrouvèrent aussitôt leur énergie.

« Une potion Pepper-Up, songèrent les jumeaux. »

_ Une chance que vous ayez proposé de m'aider, déclara finalement la femme en retournant sur le siège de Ragnok. Tous ces blocs, sortilèges, rituels et potions étaient encore plus puissants que je ne le pensais.

« Des rituels en plus ! Songèrent Tic et Tac, choqués. Qu'est-ce que ce malade lui a fait ? … »

_ Le problème maintenant, répondit l'homme en ramenant l'attention de Tic et Tac sur les deux inconnus qui avaient les yeux rivés sur Harry, va être de le calmer quand il apprendra toute la vérité, surtout avec toute cette magie sauvage.

_ Ses amis pourront sûrement l'aider, répondit la femme en s'intéressant enfin à Tic et Tac. Comme vous l'avez entendu, poursuivit-elle pour eux, nous enlevions simplement les blocs, sorts, rituels et potions mis sur Harry. Je sais que vous vous méfiez de nous et vous demandez pourquoi vous et votre ami êtes ici. Et je répondrais à vos questions si vous promettez de rester tranquille.

Elle fit un geste de la main et débloqua leurs têtes, les autorisant enfin à parler. Ce qu'ils firent avec une gravité qui surprirent un peu les gobelins et les adultes qui connaissaient la réputation de farceurs de ces deux-là.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Tic pour les deux sorciers inconnus.

_ Que voulez-vous de Harry ? Continua Tac.

_ Et qui nous prouve que vous avez vraiment enlevés tous les blocs, sorts, potions et autres trucs du système de Harry ?

_ Vous ne demandez même pas qui a fait ça à Harry ? S'étonna l'homme.

_ Accepteriez-vous de faire un contrôle de l'état de santé de notre ami, Directeur ? Demanda Tic à la place.

_ Vous feriez confiance à des gobelins ? S'étonna Gripsec.

_ Beaucoup plus qu'à des inconnus ou à la majorité des sorciers, répondit Tac.

_ Vous détestez peut-être les sorciers et aimez beaucoup l'argent mais vous avez toujours été honnête, ce qu'on ne peut pas dire des sorciers.

Gripsec regarda Ragnok, qui acquiesça, avant de vérifier auprès de la femme qui accepta en souriant. Elle comprenait parfaitement la méfiance de ces deux garçons face à deux inconnus, dont le sosie du père de leur ami. Gripsec s'empressa alors de piquer un doigt de Harry pour faire couler un peu de sang sur un parchemin pendant que la femme libérait Tic et Tac. Ceux-ci se ruèrent sans attendre sur leur ami, baguette toujours sorti. Ils se mirent devant Harry, face aux deux inconnus, et attendirent quelques instant avant que des mots apparaissent sur le parchemin.

_ Le sortilège que j'ai utilisé est simple et ne montre pas les détails des blessures pour préserver la vie privé du patient, expliqua Gripsec après leur avoir donné le papier. Comme vous le voyez, il va bien et se remet. Je voudrais cependant vérifier quelque chose au sujet de son nom si vous me permettez, messieurs, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant autant à l'homme qu'à Tic et Tac.

_ Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec son nom ? Demanda l'homme.

Il voulu s'approcher pour lire le parchemin mais les baguettes relevées de Tic et Tac le gardèrent en place avec un grognement. L'ignorant, Tic et Tac reportèrent leurs attentions sur le parchemin. Il n'y avait effectivement que quelques lignes :

« Nom du Patient : _Harry James Potter Gryffondor Serdaigle Pendragon Emrys_

Age : _15 ans et 11 mois_

Taille : _1 m 68_

Poids : 58,3 kg

État de santé : Bon. Un peu petit pour son âge mais poids conforme à sa taille. Vue corrigé. Blessures guéries. Rituels, potions, blocs et sortilèges correctement enlevés. »

Pas surpris du nom complet de Harry, Tic et Tac étaient surtout rassuré de voir leur ami en meilleur santé et débarrassé de toutes les conneries fixés par miss Tick. Il retrouvait enfin leur ami …

_ Puis-je enfin savoir ce que maître Gripsec disait quand il parlait de son nom ? Intervint l'homme quand il les vit détourner les yeux du parchemin pour les poser sur Harry.

L'intervention ramena le sérieux sur le visage de Tic et Tac. Serrant le parchemin dans sa main, Tic demanda froidement :

_ Et qui êtes-vous pour faire une telle demande ?

_ Son père, répondit l'homme de but en blanc.

_ Très drôle ! Rétorquèrent froidement Tic et Tac en pointant leurs baguettes sur lui.

_ Putain ! Jura l'homme en se passant la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui n'était pas sans rappeler Harry. Si on m'avait dit que Harry avait des amis aussi protecteur, j'aurais agis autrement. Très bien, continua-t-il d'emblée en reportant son attention sur Tic et Tac et levant lentement sa baguette, je jure sur ma magie et ma vie être bien James Charlus Potter, né le 27 mars 1960 et mort le 31 octobre 1981. Je jure également sur ma magie et ma vie être revenu quelques temps à la vie grâce à l'aide de Dame Magia ici présente.

__ _Ainsi soit-il, répondirent les jumeaux dans un état second.

James jeta un lumos inutile puisqu'il était vivant mais qui montra tout de même qu'il disait vrai. Il regarda ensuite Tic et Tac se remettre du choc. Il comprenait un peu ce qu'ils ressentaient. Voir devant vous le père mort mais pourtant vivant de votre ami avait de quoi choquer n'importe qui ! Même avec la magie, ce n'était pas une chose banale. Dame Magia et ses compatriotes étaient bien les seuls capables d'un tel exploit ! Et en parlant de Dame Magia … Se remettant enfin du choc, Tic et Tac se rappelèrent correctement les mots de James. Ils se tournèrent alors vers la femme. Maintenant qu'ils y faisaient attention, ils ressentaient effectivement la puissante magie venir d'elle. Une magie qui semblait vivante et qui apparaissait par moment autour d'elle, comme animée de sa propre volonté. Une magie d'une rare pureté et où il n'émanait que la bonté et l'amour. La plupart des autres ne l'auraient pas reconnu mais comme le reste de la Trinité, Tic et Tac savaient exactement qui elle était grâce à la Mamma et son aide formidable : la Mère de la Magie, Dame Magia en personne. Ils s'inclinèrent alors respectueusement devant elle et lui dirent :

_ Pardonnez-nous de ne pas vous avoir reconnu immédiatement, Dame Magia ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez.

Ce fut autour des gobelins, de James et de Dame Magia de les regarder avec surprise. Si on leur avait dit que des sorciers vivants reconnaitrait leur Déesse alors que la plupart avait oublié que leur magie venait d'elle, ils ne l'auraient pas cru.

_ Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi les autres Dieux ne m'ont pas montré beaucoup de choses sur les vies de Harry et ses amis et étaient aussi amusés, déclara Dame Magia avec un léger amusement mais une grande fierté. Il semble que je vais aller de surprise en surprise avec vous, jeunes messieurs Weasley !

_ Ne nous appeler pas comme ça, ma Dame, s'il vous plait, lui demandèrent Fred et Georges – car c'était effectivement eux nos Tic et Tac ! – Appelez nous Fred et Georges.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Gripsec avec surprise devant leur froideur à leur nom de famille. Et comment avez-vous pu reconnaître notre Dame ? Presque tous les sorciers l'ont oublié !

_ Désolé maître gobelin mais ce sont des questions auxquelles seul notre chef peut répondre, répondit Fred.

_ Désolé ma Dame, ajouta-t-il pour Dame Magia.

Dame Magia fit un geste signifiant qu'elle acceptait leur excuse et comprenait. Il était cependant surprenant de voir deux jeunes hommes réputés farceurs invétéres être aussi sérieux et respectueux envers ce « chef » et aussi protecteur envers Harry.

Pensant également à Harry et maintenant rassurés sur les personnes présentes, les jumeaux s'assirent sur le bord du lit de camp où se reposait Harry, baguettes à portées de mains. Ils étaient peut-être rassurés sur la plupart de ces personnes mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils allaient faire confiance à un mort vivant, père ou pas ! Alors ils restèrent en veille. Et alors qu'ils attendaient le réveil de Harry et ils ne savaient quoi d'autres, les jumeaux plongèrent dans leur pensées, à commencer par le jour où ils avaient rencontré Harry et qui allait finir par changer leurs vies à jamais …

"Après leur arrivée inattendu par la gare au lieu de la cheminette et avoir aidé Harry à monter dans le train, Fred et Georges lui avaient présentés Ron. Harry semblait un gentil garçon et Ron pourrait peut-être enfin se faire des amis. Et c'était une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais regretté … Par la suite, ils avaient été intrigué par la timidité de Harry, ses vêtements encore plus miteux que les leurs et surtout sa raison de fuir presque tous les contact. Fred et Georges avaient alors passés un peu de temps avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître quand ils n'étaient pas avec Lee. Ron était bien sûr toujours fourré avec Harry. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs rajoutée à leur duo après halloween et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. De la vrai glue ces trois-là ! Cela amusait beaucoup les membres de leur maison et certains des autres de voir trois premières années aussi vite attachés les uns aux autres. Certains avaient même finis par les surnommés en public le « trio d'or ». Beaucoup avaient naturellement été curieux de la façon dont ces trois-là étaient devenus amis mais ces derniers se contentaient de sourire msytérieusement et répondaient simplement, faisant d'ailleurs éclater tout le monde de rire :

_ Dans les toilettes !

Lee, Fred et Georges savaient cependant par leurs nombreuses promenades nocturne et espionnages des professeurs que le troll avait justement été retrouvé dans les toilettes. Inquiet pour leur frère et ses amis, Fred et Georges les avaient confrontés un soir dans une salle de classe déserte."

Flash-back :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Grogna Ron alors que Harry se rapprochait de Ron dans un automatisme pour se rassurer.

_ On n'a pas le droit d'être ici, ajouta Hermione. On va se faire prendre.

_ Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, lui dirent les jumeaux en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

_ Tu devrais te détendre, tu sais, lui dit Fred avec un clin d'œil. Le stress n'est pas bon pour ta jolie peau !

Hermione rougit et Ron grogna, attirant de nouveau l'attention de ses frères sur eux qui se moquèrent doucement de sa jalousie apparente. Les ignorant royalement car ne voulant pas expliquer leur relation, Ron répéta sa question.

_ Vois-tu, cher petit-frère, commença alors Georges en réponse,

_ On est vraiment curieux de savoir comment vous êtes tous les trois devenus amis alors que toi et Hermione vous disputez sans cesse.

_ On a déjà répondu à cette question, répondit Ron alors que Harry attrapait la manche de Ron, peur de se faire punir.

_ Ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit mais qu'on a découvert plus tard, continua plus sérieusement Fred en voyant avec surprise son frère et Hermione prendre la main de Harry,

_ C'est que le troll a fini dans les toilettes, lui aussi.

_ N'est-ce pas surprenant ? Terminèrent les jumeaux ensemble.

_ Et qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? Demanda timidement Harry.

La question un peu appreuré de Harry tira des expressions quelques peu étonnés des jumeaux avant qu'ils ne les masquent sous leurs éternels sourires narquois.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir enfin nous honorer de ta douce voix, cher Harry, plaisanta Georges pour tenter de le dérider un peu.

_ Fou lui la paix et répond à la question, grogna Ron.

_ Waouh, p'tit frère ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux avec fierté et amusement.

_ C'est que tu deviens un vrai petit lion protecteur !

_ Mais pour ta question, continua Fred en ignorant le énième grognement de leur frère, pourquoi vous ferait-on quelque chose ?

_ On est simplement de gentils grands-frères très curieux et très soucieux, ajouta Georges.

_ Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

Il regarda Hermione et Harry. Fred et Georges les virent alors communiquer en silence, comme leur maison les voyait faire de temps en temps. Ces trois-là avait une relation vraiment étrange. Et au-delà de leur curiosité naturelle, les jumeaux voulaient savoir comment un garçon aussi méfiant et têtu que Ron s'était attaché aussi vite à un garçon renfermé et timide comme Harry et une fille aussi autoritaire et avide de connaissance que Hermione. C'était assez surprenant …

_ Très bien, déclara Ron en reportant enfin leur attention sur eux. Ils vous font confiance pour garder le secret alors moi aussi.

_ Et comment le sait-tu puisque vous n'avez rien dit ? Questionna Fred avec un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur.

_ On le sait, c'est tout, répondit Ron avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

_ Ils parlent avec leurs yeux, ajouta doucement Harry.

_ Ils parlent avec leurs yeux ? Répétèrent les jumeaux en partageant des expressions surprises.

_ On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, ajoute Hermione comme si cela expliquait tout.

_ Bref, reprit Ron pour éviter qu'ils ne posent un peu plus de question sur le sujet, si vous voulez savoir, voilà ce qui c'est passé …

Aidé de Harry et Hermione, Ron leur raconta donc honnêtement ce qui avait poussé Hermione à s'enfermer dans les toilettes, l'avertissement de Quirrel dans la grande salle, la fuite vers leur salle commune puis le rappel de Hermione pour finir par arriver à leur lutte contre le troll :

_ J'étais terrorisée, raconta doucement Hermione, maintenant entre les garçons. Je me voyais déjà mou … mourir, bégaya-t-elle alors que Harry et Ron resserèrent leurs bras autour d'elle, ne voulant même pas s'imaginer sans elle.

_ Elle était en état de choc, poursuivit doucement Harry, et on n'avait pas le temps de chercher quelqu'un. Alors j'ai dit à Ron de détourner l'attention du troll pendant j'allais la chercher. Il lui a crié dessus, continua de raconter Harry avec un peu plus d'assurance malgré les expressions mi-inquiète mi-fier des jumeaux, il lui a jeté des choses à la figure. Tu les as d'ailleurs jeté vachement fort, dit Harry pour Ron. J'entendais le troll grogner de douleur.

_ Sûrement l'adrénaline comme a dit 'mione, dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaule, comme toi quand tu l'as brûlé.

_ Brûlé ? Répétèrent les jumeaux.

_ Harry n'arrêtait de m'appeler et de me dire de venir, continua Hermione au lieu de répondre, mais le troll me barrait le passage. Alors Harry lui a sauté dessus. On a toujours pas compris comment il a fait pour sauter aussi haut.

_ Pardon ! Tu lui a sauté dessus ! Répétèrent les jumeaux en dardant sur Harry des yeux presque ahuris.

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse du mal à 'mione et Ron alors j'ai sauté aussi haut que j'ai pu pour essayer de le bloquer, raconta Harry, les yeux baissés timidement et avec une légèrement peur. J'ai atterit sur son dos …

_ Et tu lui as mis ta baguette dans le nez, ricana Ron au souvenir autant qu'au dégout de ses frères. C'est d'ailleurs là que ça a sentit le brûlé. Tu lui as cramé tout le nez ! Ricana encore Ron.

_ C'est pas drôle, leur dit Hermione, le troll a failli le tuer !

_ Pardon !

Ils entendirent un bref coup dans le couloir et se figèrent un instant, peur d'avoir été pris. Lorsque personne n'entra, ils poussèrent de légers soupirs de soulagement et se réintéressèrent au récit.

_ J'ai tendance à essayer d'oublier cette partie 'mione, gémit Ron en réponse à la dernière phrase de Hermione.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta Harry en frissonnant au souvenir de la massue. Quant tu est accroché la tête en bas et que tu vois une massue géante se diriger vers toi, tu veux oublier.

_ Et peux-tu me dire comment tu es encore vivant, Harry ? S'inquiétèrent maintenant les jumeaux.

_ Ron l'a sauvé, répondit fièrement Hermione alors que Harry souriait, aussi fier de son meilleur ami.

_ J'ai jeté le sortilège de lévitation sur le troll et je la lui ai balancé sur la tête, répondit fièrement Ron sous les regards insistants de ses frères.

_ Tu l'as assomé ? Dirent les jumeaux, étonné que leur frère ait pu réussi cet exploit sous pression.

_ Non, répondit sombrement Harry alors que les sourires de Ron et Hermione tombaient aussi, il est mort. Son crane a fait un gros CRAC ! Ajouta Harry devant les regards choqués des jumeaux. Je savais que sa boite cranière était brisée.

_ Les adultes ont fait croire qu'il était assommé pour nous protéger, ajouta Hermione.

_ C'est ça, marmonna Ron. Ils n'ont rien dit mais il ne se sont pas non plus soucié de savoir si on l'avait comprit nous même. Tu parles de profs !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire après ces révélations assez choquantes. Ils pensaient que ces trois-là avaient voulu voir le troll par curiosité ou, au pire, l'avait fuit ensemble ! Pas qu'ils s'étaient battu contre le-dit troll à ce risque ! Et que dire par rapport à la mort du troll ? Ils n'avaient que onze ans. Ron était leur petit-frère et ils n'avaient rien su ni rien pu faire. Et maintenant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire aux trois enfants qui semblaient un peu bouleversé d'avoir pris une vie, même si c'était en légitime défense. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le loisir d'en dire plus car la porte claqua contre le mur à cet instant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Harry en poussa même un petit cri de peur et se planqua derrière eux quatre en regardant le visage rouge de colère qui approchait lentement d'eux. Trop appeuré par les grognements de rage de Percy qui se mit à leur crier dessus il ne savait quoi, Harry ne comprit pas que Percy était surtout très inquiet pour eux après avoir écouté leur récit et entendu leur aveu de la mort du troll. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une personne qui lui criait dessus. Une énorme personne qui lui criait et lui poustillonnait dessus en se rapprochant dangereusement. Pris au piège contre un mur, Harry ne pu que se rouler en boule et se protéger la tête devant les coups qui allaient sûrement venir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler. Les monstres doivent se taire et rester seuls. Ils doivent obéir aux autres, ne pas pleurer, ne pas parler, ne pas gémir, ne pas supplier, … Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre quand il avait l'impression que de violent coups s'abattait sur lui ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que supplier son oncle d'arrêter, de lui pardonner ? Harry était un bon garçon. Il obéirait. Il avait comprit. Il était un monstre.

_ Oui, mon oncle, répéta Harry à la personne qui se tenait devant lui, je suis inutile et indésirable … 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Après que Percy ait fini d'évacuer sa colère mais surtout son inquiétude devant le récit choquant de son petit-frère et de ses deux inséparables amis, il les regarda un à un, espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas l'idée de lui refaire aussi peur. Il ne vit cependant que Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux, tout petit devant la colère du préfet de cinquième année et grand-frère surprotecteur. Percy chercha Harry des yeux pour le voir avec un choc total et une grande inquiétude roulé en boule dans le coin de la salle et suppliant il ne savait qui au milieu de ses balancements. Le manque de réaction de Percy surpris un insant les quatre autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de l'état de Harry quand ils le virent. Criant le prénom de leur ami, Ron et Hermione voulurent se rendre près de lui mais ils furent retenus par Percy. De plus en plus inquiet, celui-ci s'était vite ressaisit. Il devait absolument aider Harry à sortir de ce qu'il devinait être des flash-back.

_ Ne le touchez pas, ordonna doucement Percy aux regards inquisiteurs mais inquiets de Fred, Georges, Ron et Hermione. Je pense qu'il est prit dans des flash-back. Des moments de sa vie qui ont dû le traumatiser et qu'il doit revoir comme s'il les vivait, expliqua-t-il devant le regard d'incompréhension de Ron.

_ Mais … balbutia Fred, mais pourquoi … Harry n'est pas …

Percy regarda ses frères jumeaux et les vit regarder Harry avec inquiétude. Ils n'étaient pas idiots. Percy se doutaient qu'ils avaient les mêmes sombres idées sur la provenance de ses flash-back. Percy n'avait cependant pas le temps de répondre à leurs questions ou de les rassurer pour le moment : la priorité était Harry. Il était un préfet, c'était son rôle d'aider les plus jeunes. Et Harry était surtout le meilleur ami de son petit-frère, celui qui l'avait sortit de sa solitude avec Hermione. Il avait redonné le sourire et confiance en lui-même à Ron. Et Harry était un gamin attachant. Alors c'était à lui de l'aider. Percy confia Hermione et Ron, choqués de voir leur ami comme ça et au bord des larmes, à Fred et Georges. Malgré leur propre choc et angoisse, ces derniers prirent les deux premières années dans leur bras, retenant leurs larmes pour essayer d'apaiser celles de Ron et Hermione. Percy, lui, se dirigea doucement vers Harry et s'assit devant lui. Il avait lu dans un livre qu'il était très déconseillé de toucher des personnes prises dans des flashback ou qui avaient subis des violences familiales. Percy se contenta alors de lui parler calmement, l'appelant par son prénom au lieu du mot monstre qu'il entendait sortir de sa bouche au milieu des suppliques pour son oncle. Il lui parla de ses frères et sa petite-soeur qui commencerait Poudlard l'année prochaine, de ses deux inséparables meilleurs amis, de ce qu'il savait de leur rencontre et des racontards amusés mais tendre de leur maison sur leur relation à tous les trois, de sa fierté pour avoir sauvé Hermione … Il n'arrêta pas de lui parler de Poudlard, l'appelant par son prénom. Percy voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était un être humain comme les autres, un sorcier, un excellent ami, un petit-frère s'il le voulait bien. Il était Harry James Potter, un sorcier étudiant à Poudlard et meilleur ami de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger … »

Fin flashback

Fred et Georges se rappelaient parfaitement ce moment. Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione et eux ne pourraient jamais l'oublier. Il était gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire. Symbole de le lien indestructible et de ce qu'ils étaient devenus aujourd'hui. Harry les avaient réunis inconsciemment, les avaient rapprochés plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Ce jour là, ils avaient regardé Percy calmer lentement mais sûrement Harry par des mots doux, réconfortants, emplit de tendresse et de fierté. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient fier de dire que Percy était leur frère, leur meilleur frère. Ils avaient comprit que Percy les aimait et les protégeaient comme il le pouvait, à sa manière. Il était leur grand-frère, celui vers qui ils se tournaient quand ils doutaient, avaient besoin de conseil ou même d'affection qui leur avait manqué toutes ces années. Percy était leur grand-frère, leur seul parent vers qui ils avaient pu se tourner depuis ce jour. Ils s'en étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup voulu de n'avoir pas apprit à connaître le vrai Percy avant et de l'avoir embêté sans cesse. Percy avait cependant sourit doucement et avait posé ses mains sur leurs têtes, comme à son habitude. Il leur avait alors dit comprendre parfaitement et ne leur en avaient jamais voulu. Ils n'étaient après tout que des enfants, des adolescents qui avaient du grandir beaucoup trop vite pour se protéger les uns les autres. Ils étaient liés à la vie à la mort et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Ni le fait que pour eux, Percy était maintenant autant une figure fraternel que parental. Et ils ne lui seraient à jamais reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et faisait encore pour eux tous … 


End file.
